


I'll never be frozen again

by skywalkerluke



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris and James go to the Swiss Alps on vacation, with Cristianinho and Salomé (as well as Martin Odegaard, Enzo Vieira, Henrique and Victoria Coentrão)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never be frozen again

James and Cristiano had decide to spend their 2 week vacation as a family on the Swiss Alps, so their children could play in the snow.  
Enzo, Marcelo's son, had come with them, so their friend and his wife could spend dome time together before the birth of their second son. Victoria and Henrique, Fabio's children, were with them just for the weekend, as well as the baby of the team, Martin Odegaard.  
James had put the younger boy under his wing, being afraid he'd crack under the pressure of being alone in a new city.   
More often then not, he could be found curled on Cristiano and James' home, watching cartoons with Cristianinho and Salomé.  
-Come here, children! We're going to build a snowman! - Cristiano said, grouping all the 6 children at the porch.  
-Hats on? Gloves? Scarfs? Everyone's covered up? - James asked, fussing over the children.   
He put Henrique on his hip, as Cristiano led the children through the stairs of their rented house and into the snow.  
-Do you wa'na build a snow'aaaan? - sang Salomé and Victoria, jumping around each other, trying to roll a snowman.  
James put Henrique on the snow, watching the boy play around.  
Cris sneaked his arms around James' waist, kissing his temple.   
-It's a lovely afternoon, love. Thank you - James whispered, tucking his face on Cris' neck.  
-You're welcome baby. But you've made this all happen too. I wouldn't even think of bringing Enzo and Victoria and Henrique. And they are making this so fun. - Cris said, kissing James softly.   
The heard a thump, and Salomé giggled, hugging Cris' legs.  
-Daddy, help! We're building Olaf!  
-Of course, baby. - Cris chased her, laughing.  
James laughed, picking up baby Henrique and helping him to walk around a little.  
-You're such a clever little man, Rickie!   
The baby babbled happily, asking to be picked up, and James sat on the stairs, entertaining the baby by moving his legs, where the baby was sitting, up and down.  
As the sun went down, James ushered the children and Cris inside, so they could put on warm clothes.  
James made hot cocoa to all of them, and put on "The Little Mermaid" on the TV.  
Martin was the first to come back, Salo on his hip.   
Cris and James sat side by side, Cristianinho on James' lap, Victoria curled on the side of Cristiano, Martin sitting with Salô on the end of the couch, his feet under James' tights.  
Baby Henry was strapped to his vibrating chair, being lulled to sleep.  
Martin was the only one of the children still awake at the end of the movie, and Cris and James tucked them all at their beds.  
Cris went to the balcony as James finished brushing his teeth. He shivered, as he was only covered by a light t-shirt and sweats.  
He looked at the mountains, and the snow falling down, his eyes getting lost on the nature, until James hugged him from behind, kissing between his shoulder blades.   
-You're gonna freeze out here, baby - James said, his voice muffled against Cris' skin.  
-Not with you here - Cris said, turning around so he could envelope James in his arms.  
James curled his legs around Cris' waist, and said:  
-Now let's sleep - James whispered against Cris' skin, laughing as Cris tossed him on the bed.   
\- I love you, James - Cris whispered as they curled around each other, placing a soft kiss on James' lips.  
\- I love you too - James said, trying not to stutter.  
Cris kissed him again, smiling.  
\- It's not a problem if you do stutter, Jamesito.  
\- I don't like it, but I do get... nervous when I tell you some things.  
\- You scream my name, but you can't tell me you love me without blushing- Cris said, whispering against James' ear  
-Cristiano! - James squealed - Stop being crude!   
\- But you love me anyway! - Cris said, laughing.  
\- Yes I do, you jerk. Now shush, I want to sleep - James kissed Cristiano goodnight one last time, tucking himself onto the side of his husband's body.   
\- I'll never freeze again. Not with you by my side - Cris whispered, kissing softly James, before petting his boy's back until they both fell asleep.


End file.
